Amongst the stars
by DeadlyFandoms
Summary: Magenta contemplates her life on Earth and how she misses her true home, but after a night with her brother Riff Raff that's the last thing on her mind. Pure Riffgenta (Riff Raff and Magenta) smut. Rated M. {COMPLETED}


**AUTHOR'S NOTES:** Yes! More Rocky horror, and this time it's some smutty Riffgenta - hope you enjoy (Let me know what you think)  
I go back to college on the 5th so I know know how much I'll be updating.  
This is dedicated to all the people that follow and talk to me on my Rocky horr Instagram account ( Sweetrockyhorror ) I love you guys so much.  
And of course thank you to all my lyal readers, I couldn't I couldn't do this without you!

 **Amongst the stars  
**

Magenta stared out of the window to the starry sky that hung over the horizon; she looked up with eyes filled with childish wonder and was in awe at every single speck of light; it was as if glitter had been spilled all throughout the galaxy. It was times like this where she missed Transylvania the most, each individual star made her feel so tiny amongst everything grand beyond Earth, and was a constant reminder that she was no longer at home. She sighed. She'd never been the type of person to get homesick, normally she wouldn't care…but there was something about Earth that made her feel on edge all the time; it was a creeping feeling that would snake up her spine whenever she least expected it.

At least when she was home she felt content, and most importantly, safe. The sound of the door opening spilt through her thoughts instantly and Magenta shuffled, she knew exactly who'd just walked in, the only person that reminded her of home and the only person that kept. her happy: Her brother. She felt him stand behind her and snake his arms around her middle; his breath was hot on her neck. She knew exactly what was going to happen next.

"My sister, what troubles you?" He hummed as his nose began to nuzzle her neck, Magenta's breathing shook.

"I miss home, I miss Transylvania." As she spoke Riff Raff's trailed up and down her torso with a light caressing sensation.

"It won't be long until you get what you wish, my dear." He placed kisses from the bottom of her neck, all the way up to her jaw - leaving a smooth wet trail across her skin and with a slight gasp, she tilted her head to grant him better access. Since being on Earth they had both discovered that incestuous relationships were heavily frowned upon, yet to them, it was a completely normal concept; Transylvanians were sexual beings and who they were with never made a difference…even Columbia accepted it pretty quickly, but she was always too busy spending late nights with Frank. Riff Raff spun his sister around gently and soon their lips met for a slow, but fierce, dance.

The contact from their lips sent sparks in their minds and time seemed to stop…as if nothing else in the universe truly mattered, because they were so focused on each other. Magenta parted her lips for her brother and responded by letting his tongue slip into her mouth hectically, her cheeks began to burn with feverish arousal and she clutched desperately at her brother's clothing. He gripped her waist with loving strength and tilted her torso back ever so slightly; their kiss had become a feverish dance with each motion increasing their desire for the other. Riff Raff pushed Magenta down onto the bed beside them and knelt in front of her; he removed her heels and kissed from her feet all the way up her legs - savouring the taste of her skin through her fishnet tights. Magenta let her head fall back slightly as his lips were moving closer to the spot that she so desperate desired them to be. But he skipped straight past that - teasing her cruelly. "Riff…" She breathed.

"Patience, my darling." He smirked as he began to remove her blouse, button by button…it was agonisingly slow. His kisses moved to her collar bone and traced roughly above the her lacy black bra. Each touch of his lips was like a wild flame, burning into her with immense passion. He reached around and unhooked her bra with ease, freeing her breasts. Magenta grabbed her brothers hands and raised them to the delicacies that lay upon her chest and he began to massage and worship them; her groans were like music to him and they increased when his mouth went to one of her nipples. She gasp loudly at the contact and her fingers instinctively went to his hair, they ran through his straw-like locks - encouraging him to continue his torturous foreplay. Riff Raff's tongue traced around her left nipple and he felt it harden; he continued to suck and nip until Magenta could no longer take it, she grabbed his jacket and pulled him onto the bed beside her.

He was met with a feverish kiss. He moaned deeply into their fiery kiss, it was like a competition, so full of determination and passion. Teeth were grazing against each other and tongues were fighting with zeal. Magenta slides her hands slowly up his jacket - making sure that her nails gentle scratch the patch of bare chest he always had showing. He hissed lightly. His jacket and shirt were soon discarded on the floor and Magenta took her revenge. She pushed him down onto his back and hovered over him with a cunning smile, she kissed all down his collarbone and chest - trailing her tongue across his smooth skin, - he hissed with pleasure again as her lips got lower and lower until eventually they traced just above his trousers. Riff Raff's hips bucked, giving her a sign to continue. Her delicate fingers took hold of his belt and in one skilful motion it was unhooked; his trousers and underwear were removed in a swift motion - including the fishnet stockings he secretly always wore.

His erection was sprung free, hard and ready. She traced her finger up his member and squeezed the tip lightly, Riff Raff gritted his teeth and moaned at the sensation; his sister began to continuous smooth her grip up and down his length - with each stroke becoming more pleasurable than the last, his breathing became ragged and the movement of his hips became more frantic as he thrust into her hands. Her tongue was the next thing to make contact with his erection and the sensation nearly sent him into his climax, the warmth of the moisture was orgasmic to him; He was gripping tightly at the sheets and attempted to keep control. He felt ripples of electricity spark through his limbs as she felt his partner's mouth close around his cock. His breath became sharp and the overwhelmingly pleasure sensation caused him to wriggle beneath her; he began to gasp more frequently and Magenta knew he was close to his release, she pumped her mouth just a little more until she could feel him at the edge of his climax. And then she pulled away.

Riff Raff let out a noise that was an angry hiss, but also a whimper that conveyed his loss of pleasure; he sat up - still panting - and looked at his sister with a wild and animalistic look in his eyes that sent her into shudders. She lay back and let him crawl on top of her. Things moved considerable quicker after that, Riff Raff slipped his fingers into Magenta's skirted and managed to pulled down her skirt, fishnets and underwear all at once, there was nothing left between them now, it was only them. He kissed down her body until he reached her wet centre.

"Beg." He whispered, his breath was so close, and she could feel his voice more than she could hear it.

"Please…" She whimpered, Riff Raff laughed to himself briefly before pressing a hard kiss to her entrance. She shivered feverishly become begging for more in a guttural tone. He kissed her there again and then began to suck at her most sensitive spot, her hips thrusted wildly into the air and she threw her head back with several deep moans. He let his tongue swirl around he clit - the motion ripping into her with intense pleasure, the tryst had become a game of revenge, she had gotten him so close earlier and now it was his turn. Riff Raff slid a finger inside of her and moaned slightly as he felt her wetness on his skin, a second finger was added and Magenta almost lost it. He pumped his fingers intensely, listening to the noises she made with each swift movement. Her whimpers were getting higher in pitch and her body was shaking, but just before she reached the edge he removed his fingers.

"You're…so cruel." She groaned erotically. He crawled up her body and their lips met for another kiss, they could taste each other through the kiss, but the patience was gone, they both wanted one this. Magenta could feel her brother's hardness tickle her entrance and then they could no longer wait. Riff Raff thrust inside of her and they moaned together. His thrust were slow at first, but as the journey towards climax grew shorter he began to push into her harder and faster. Their eyes were clenched shut, hips were moving together and their noises of pleasure grew into an overpowering crescendo until finally they fell over the edge and came together in a rippling and orgasmic sensation. Riff Raff rolled to the side and gave her neck gentle kiss between his exhausted breaths.

"My beautiful sister." She heard him say softly. For a while she could forget about her home sickness, for all she needed was the love of her brother. She felt as dazzling as the stars.


End file.
